Half Siblings
by MattsLittleSister
Summary: A boy, son of Zuko and Katara, and a girl, daughter of Aang and Katara, go back in time, and meet up with Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko. Better than the summary. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for clicking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Chapter One...**

It is after the war, Aang has grown up and is a fully recognized Avatar. He has married Katara.

Soon after they were married, Katara had a son. The little boy had golden eyes, the sign of the royal family of the fire nation. Everybody overlooked this and thought nothing different of Katara and Aang, but the boy was always treated different. About 2 years later, Katara and Aang had a little girl.

A boy was outside of the air temple practicing his airbending, which used to be very hard for him to do, considering that he wasn't supposed to be an airbender, but now came as easy to him as firebending. Inside some people were talking about him.

"That Dakarai is outside airbending, trying to blend in obviously." one woman said to another.

"I don't understand why Lady Katara lets him stay here, he doesn't belong." the woman said back.

Dakarai's little sister Krishna was listening to their conversation, and it upset her.

"You have no right to talk about my brother like that!" she yelled at the two gossiping women.

She went outside to where her brother was. He had gotten tired of airbending, and he was now shooting fireballs up in the air watching them disapear as they went farther up.

"That's not the smartest thing to do today, brother, they are all talking about you." she said sitting down by him.

"They've been talking about me since the day I was born, Krishna, why is today different?" Dakarai said with an upset sound in his voice.

"Things will get better. It's getting late, it's time for supper." Krishna said standing up and smiling at her brother.

**Back in the past with Aang, Katara, and Sokka...**

Katara was driving Appa, Sokka was eating, and Aang and Momo were looking at a map.

"Hey guys, since we did that one turn around to get away from Zuko, we are close to the Southern Air Temple, can we stop?" Aang said looking up from the map Katara.

"Are you sure you want to, Aang?" Katara asked him.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Ok then, we will stop when we get there." Katara said smiling.

**Back to Dakarai and Krishna's time...**

When Krishna and Dakarai got to the dining hall, and had sat down, Dakarai noticed everyone was looking at him with mean looks.

"I'm not hungary. I'll see you later, Krishna." He said patting her on the head as he stood up.

He walked behind his mom who was sitting infront of Aang.

"Goodnight, Mother." he said kissing Katara on the cheek.

"Avatar Aang." He said bowing, and then he walked to his room.

He laid down on his mat and stared at the ceiling, thinking.

_'I can't understand why everyone hates me so much. Mom treats me just like she treats Krishna, and Avatar Aang treats me like his own son, he was so nice, he even teached me airbending, and it took me 3 years just to move a tiny air current. Krishna is nice too, shes my best friend. But everyone else treats me like trash. They say I don't belong here, maybe I don't.'_

"I should just leave." he said to himself.

He had failed to notice that Krishna had came into the room 2 minutes ago, and had heard what he had said.

"If you leave, I get to go too, brother." she said smiling at the surprized look on her brothers face when he realized she was there.

"Why would you want to leave, Krishna, nobody hates you." He said smiling.

"Cause I would miss you too much." she said.

Her statement made Dakarai feel much better than he did a few minutes ago, and he gave her a hug.

"I'm going to go to my room for awhile, Ok?" she said returning her brothers hug, then getting up.

"Ok, see ya." Dakarai said as he watched her go out the door.

When she was gone, Dakarai decided to take a shower, and change into his sleeping clothes.

After he changed, he went back outside to look at the moon and stars. Outside he saw his sister staring up into the sky in her blue sleeping clothes. Dakarai was wearing his red and black ones.

"Hey, Krishna." he said as he sat down beside her.

"I'm looking for a star to wish upon to get us away from here."

Dakarai could not belive that his sister could want to leave that badly, but he didn't question her motives, and looked up at the stars as well.

Krishna saw a shooting star and made a wish.

_'I wish that me and Dakarai could leave, go anywhere, anytime, just as long as we were away from the people here.'_

After she made her wish she hugged her brother, told him goodnight, and went to her room.

When Dakarai woke up, he was in an alley in a village somewhere.

"Brother, I got my wish!" Krishna told him when she noticed he was up.

"Where are we?" Dakarai asked as he grabbed his staff which he always took every where, and stood.

"We are in a village on an island close to the southern air temple. But what the amazing thing is, is that we went back in time, brother, I heard some people talking, we are in the past when Dad was the last airbender."

Dakarai looked down at his hands. He and his sister both had airbender tattoos, even though he shouldn't have them. They both had long hair, so they didn't have arrows on their heads, but the arrows on their hands could become a problem if anyone noticed them.

"I already figured out a solution to that problem." said Krishna when she figured out what her brother was thinking. She threw him a pair of black leather fingerless gloves, and he noticed that she was wearing white leather ones.

"Do you think we could go to the temple, just to see, brother?" she said picking up her staff from the ground by Dakarai.

"Sure, let's go."

As Dakarai and Krishna walked to the mountain on which the temple was placed, they talked about things that would happen now that they were in the past.

"Do you think that people will be startled because I'm wearing firebender colors?"

"We don't have any money, so it doesn't matter if people care or not, we can't buy anymore clothes." said Krishna grabbing her staff and turning it into a glider because they were at the bottom of the mountain.

"Let's go." Krishna said putting a flower she found on their walk in her shirt and shooting upward. Dakarai followed close behind.

When they got to the temple, they were somewhat sad to see it in such a poor state. They were not as sad as Aang was the first time he saw it after 100 years, because they knew it would look bad, but it was still depressing.

"Look, Krishna." said Dakarai walking over to a statue of someone.

"Who is that?" Krishna said joining him.

"That's Monk Gyatso, Avatar Aangs teacher. This statue isn't here in our time, I wonder what happened to it?"

Krishna put the flower she still had in her shirt, at the base of the statue and bowed her head along with Dakarai.

Then they looked around some more. Soon they found a ball court with two goal posts and a bunch of poles that you stand on.

"Do you wanna to play?" Krishna asked Dakarai as she ran over to the court.

**Back to Aang, Katara, and Sokka...**

While Dakarai and Krishna were playing their game, Aang and the gang had just landed at the temple.

"Here it is..." said Aang looking around.

He walked over to the statue of Gyatso with Katara and Sokka following behind him.

As he bowed down, he saw something at the base of the statue. It was the flower that Krishna had put there only a few minutes ago.

"How did this get here? Did someone put it here?" Aang said as he picked up the flower.

"That's odd, Aang, I wonder who put it there?" Katara said leaning down beside Aang.

"It's new, whoever put it here, just put it there today, or really late yesterday. Oh well, let's look around somemore." Aang said putting the flower back, and standing up.

When Aang got to a ledge, that you could see the entire place from, he saw something he never would have expected.

Over at the ball court, there were two people, one appered to be of the fire nation, and the other seemed to be one of the water tribe, and they were playing a game of ball. He was to startled to do anything, he just stood there looking at them.

**Back to Dakarai and Krishna...**

_'Just one more point and Krishna will win, its not fair, she's a better bender then me.' _Dakarai thought as he flung the ball back to his sister.

Then Dakarai saw something. There was a boy on the edge of the mountain above them watching them. He got startled and wasn't paying any attension to the game.

Krishna threw the ball back at Dakarai with so much force, that when it hit he and he and the ball both went through the goal behind him, and landed on the ground.

"Dakarai! Are you ok!" she shouted to her brother jumping off the pole she was standing on, and running over to him.

"Sister, Look." Dakarai said pointing up to the boy.

Krishna followed his gase and saw what he was pointing at.

Up on the ledge, Avatar Aang was standing and watching them.

**This is my first Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic. Was this chapter Ok? I need to improve on alot of things... **

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to clear up somethings before I started the next chapter.**

**Katara was with Zuko before she married Aang. Also, Katara, Aang, and Zuko all know that Dakarai is Zuko's kid.**

Chapter 2...

**With Aang...**

Katara and Sokka walked over to Aang.

"What's wrong Aang? you're just standing there." Katara said.

"Look." Aang said pointing down.

Katara and Sokka followed Aang's finger, and saw two people on the side of the ball court.

Aang jumped down to the ball court, and Katara and Sokka followed going down some stairs.

**With Dakarai and Krishna...**

"Is that really him, Dakarai?" Krishna said squinting at the boy.

"Yeah, that's him alright, he's small, but he looks almost exactly the same. And he's coming." Dakarai siad standing up.

"Look, On the stairs, I think that's Mom, and Uncle Sokka." said Krishna, handing Dakarai his staff, and getting her own.

Soon Aang and the others were right infront of them.

"Avatar Aang, it is a great honor to be in your presence." Dakarai said bowing to Aang, along with Krishna.

Aang looked at the two people infront of him. He could see them better now. The boy was around 6 feet tall at least, his black hair went down to his shoulders and he had a brown head band on underneath it, he was in black pants and a red shirt borderd in black and black fingerless gloves. He had golden eyes, and some of his features reminded Aang of someone who he couldn't place.

The girl was a little shorter than Katara, and her hair was about the same color but a little lighter, and her hair was just past her shoulders. She was wearing a blue shirt with blueish-green pants, and she had white fingerless gloves, her eyes were like Katara's but had hints of brown in them, instead of just blue.

"Firebender!" Sokka yelled, jumping at Dakarai.

Dakarai threw out his arm, sending a blast of air at Sokka, not enough to possibly hurt him, just enough to knock him back on his butt.

"Is it that obvious?" Dakarai said sarcasticly, looking down at his clothes.

"But, if you are a firebender, why are you in an airbender temple? And how where you airbending?" Aang said confused.

"Just because he looks like a firebender doesn't nessicarily mean he is one," Krishna said starting to take off her glove.

"We're airbenders, we kinda used to live here." she said showing them the top of her hand, which had an arrow on it.

"Even though, technically, you were right because I'm a firebender also." Dakarai said showing them the back of his hand, also.

"But, all the airbenders are dead, Aang is the last one." said Katara.

"We kinda aren't from around here, and we don't really have any where to go either, come to think of it." Krishna said while her and her brother both put their gloves back on.

"You could come with us." Aang said looking at Katara to see what she thought.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Aang, we don't know anything about these people." Sokka said.

"I think it would be fine, they could be a help." Katara said smiling at the siblings.

"Ok, I'll go get Appa," Aang said with a smile on his face.

"You look familiar, I've seen that face before." Katara said looking at Dakarai.

"All firebenders look the same, Katara." Sokka said sitting down.

"Ignorant kid, and to think you are going to become one of the best warriors in all of history." Dakarai muttered to himself. Krishna heard him and elbowed him, and they both hoped nobody else heard him.

"What was that?" Katara asked.

"Oh, nothing." Dakarai answered.

"I'm back, come on." Aang said from on top of Appa's head.

Katara, Sokka, Dakarai, and Krishna all climbed into the saddle and soon they were in the air.

"Hey, what are your names, how old are you?" Katara asked Dakarai and Krishna just now noticing she had no idea what their answers were.

"I am Dakarai, I'm 16, and this is my little half-sister Krishna, who is 14." Dakarai stated.

"What about your parents?" Katara asked.

"We have the same mother, she is a waterbender, Dakarai's father is a firebender, and my father is an airbender." Krishna said.

"If you're half firebender, and half waterbender, it should be impossible for you to bend anything but those elements, and it would be almost impossible to just get both that are in your blood down, so how did you learn airbending?" Aang said from Appa's head.

"It took me 5 hours of practicing everyday for 3 years to figure out how to airbend, and I'm still pretty bad at it."

"Mom won't let him waterbend, or he would learn to do that too." Krishna said crawling over to Aang.

"Avatar Aang, can I show you something?" she said as she sat down beside him on Appa's head.

"Sure, but call me Aang, ok?" Aang said looking over to her.

"Ok." Really fast, Krishna pulled out 3 metal marbles from her shirt, and started spinning them around in a circle, using airbending.(Like Aang did on the Warriors of Kyoshi episode.)

"My dad taught me how to do that, I was so proud when I could do it with out them flying away and smacking someone on the head." Krishna said smiling.

"It took me a while to figure that out, too." Aang said.

Nothing happened for about 2 hours after that. Dakarai and Krishna talked about stuff and Katara, Sokka, and Aang talked a little.

"It's getting dark, and there is an island ahead, do you want to land?" said Aang from Appa's head.

"Sure," said Katara.

Krishna looked at Dakarai.

"Dakarai, Do you wanna race?" Krishna asked standing up.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Dakarai answered standing up as well.

Both of the siblings grabbed their staffs.

"I don't think that is a very good idea, guys." Katara said.

"There is noone in sight, Katara, we should be fine." said Krishna.

"One...Two...Three!" Dakarai yelled.

Both of the siblings turned their staffs into gliders, and jumped off Appa.

As they got started, Sokka and Katara went closer to the front of Appa.

"Which one is witch, Aang?" Katara asked.

"The black glider is Dakarai, the blue glider is Krishna."

**To the racers...**

Krishna is getting ahead of Dakarai, and he can't catch up.

Dakarai sent three fireballs to her, trying to miss her, but at the same time making her dogde them, and slowing her down. It worked and soon he was infront of her.

"No fair, You cheater!" she yelled at Dakarai as she tried to catch up.

She got an idea, if he was going to cheat, so would she. She let go of her glider with one of her hands, and brought water up from the ocean, drenching him. This didn't stop him completly either, but she was able to get infront of him.

They landed at the island at almost the same time, Dakarai was a second behind.

"You didn't have to drench me, Krishna" Dakarai said twisting some water out of his shirt, as Appa landed behind him.

"Come on you guys, we need to find a stream and some food, then we can put up camp." Katara said getting off of Appa.

"Ok," Dakarai and Krishna said following the others into the island.

**How was chapter 2? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your reviews. I'm glad you like my story. **

**For all of those who have asked, Zuko will be in the story soon.**

**For all those who were confused over the KataraAang and KataraZuko thing, I am very sorry I didn't explain it better. After the war Katara was with Zuko, but they never got married. They split up and then Katara married Aang. Then after they were married, Katara had Dakarai from her former relationship with Zuko. So, Katara didn't cheat on Aang.**

**I probably won't really do much with any of the people's relationships because I wouldn't do a good job of writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Chapter 3...**

They walked for awhile, then they found a good place to stop. Sokka went to get food, and right after they ate, they went to sleep.

"Krishna, are you awake?" Dakarai whispered in his sister's ear. He had been listening to Aang and Sokka's snoring for at least 20 minutes, and figured everyone was asleep.

"Yeah." Krishna whispered sniffing.

"Why are you crying? What is the matter?"

"I miss Mom and Dad." Krishna said turning so Dakarai saw the tears in her eyes.

Dakarai started laughing.

"It's not funny, brother." Krishna said wipeing her eyes with her sleeve.

"It's hilarious, I miss them too, and they've been here all day." Dakarai said pointing at Katara and Aang.

"It's so hard not to tell them, and what if we run into Lord Zuko?"

"As to telling them, I'm not sure if we should or not, as to the Lord Zuko thing, I have to admit, I would be kind of glad if we did run into him, I haven't seen him since my birthday last year." Dakarai said smiling.

"You do remember that Lord Zuko is supposed to be our enemy in this time period, right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to start hating him for no reason." Dakarai said.

"That's true."

"Let's go to sleep, and just worry about everything as they come up, ok?" Dakarai said laying back down.

"Goodnight, Dakarai," Krishna said as she too layed down.

**In the morning...**

"IT'S THE AVATAR, GET HIM!" Dakarai heard someone yell, waking him up.

Dakarai looked around and saw that the others were just now waking up too. He and Krishna both jumped up as a bunch of fire nation soldiers started attacking the camp.

Katara and Aang were both fighting two at the same time, and Sokka was fighting one. Sokka almost got burned and Krishna ran to help him.

Then Dakarai saw Prince Zuko getting closer to Aang. He jumped into his way and shot a fire blast at him.

Zuko was very surprized to see fire coming at him, but he was able to dodge it anyway, and shot back. Dakarai was hit, but only the tip ofa fewof his fingerswere burned.

_'Who is this person?' _Zuko thought looking at the boy infront of him.

They both got into their battle stances and waited for the other one to advance.

The rest of the fire nation soldiers had been knocked on their butts by now, and Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Krishna all turned to look at Zuko and Dakarai. All of them but Krishna where surprized at what they saw.

Zuko and Dakarai were both in the exact same stance, and they looked almost identical. Now they all knew why Dakarai looked so familiar, stretch Zuko a couple of inches, add hair, and take away the burn, and Dakarai would be standing infront of you.

Zuko and Dakarai started fighting again, and as Zuko was busy, they all ran to Appa.

"Krishna, Hurry." Sokka yelled to her.

"No, I'm not going, I won't leave him."

"You're crazy!" Sokka yelled.

"I'm not leaving my brother, Sokka, you guys go while you still can." Krishna said as she krept up to the two fighters.

Zuko blasted Dakarai with fire, and Dakarai was knocked to the ground.

"Dakarai." Krishna whispered as she ran over to the stream. She got as much water as she could and flung all of it at Zuko.

The wave knocked him down, but not for long. He blasted her with fire, and she was flung back, and when she landed, Dakarai heard acracking noise.

"Krishna!" Dakarai yelled running over to her. She wasn't burned very bad, but it looked like she had broken her arm when she landed.

"Brother? My arm hurts." Krishna said before she fainted.

"Krishna." Dakarai said to himself as he looked down at his sister, whose head was now in his lap.

"Take those two back to the ship." Zuko said walking off.

When they got to the ship, Zuko sent Krishna to the doctor, and Dakarai was sent to the prison hold.

**At the doctor...**

Iroh was in the infirmary as the doctor started fixing Krishna's arm.

The doctor pulled back her sleeve so he could set her arm, and he and Iroh both saw the airbender arrow on her skin.

"You are not to tell anyone about this, ok, Doctor." Iroh said to the doctor.

"Yes Sir." the doctor said setting the still unconscince girl's arm and wrapping it up.

**Meanwhile with Zuko and Dakarai...**

Dakarai was thrown into a cell, and Zuko locked the door.

"If my sister is hurt, I'm going to kill you." Dakarai said lifting himself from the floor.

"Who are you,"

"I'm Dakarai."

"Why were you helping the Avatar?"

"He's my friend."

"Where is he now, where is he headed."

"I have no idea where he is, and I have no idea where he is going."

"You're lying,"

"No, I'm not."

"Wait a minute, you have golden eyes, only the royal family has golden eyes...Who are your parents?"

"I don't feel like telling you that."

"I asked you a question, answer me!" Zuko said getting very mad at the kid in the cell infront of him.

"I told you, I don't wanna tell you the answer!" Dakarai yelled at Zuko.

"You are staying down here with no food or water until you answer all my questions." Zuko said leaving.

**Back with Krishna...**

The first thing Krishna saw when she woke up was Iroh looking at her.

"Ahhh!" she said going back as far to the wall as she could.

She looked down at her arm and saw the wrappings on it. She knew that whoever had fixed it had saw what is underneath. Her eyes went wide with fright and she looked up at Iroh.

"Don't worry, I'm not telling anyone." He said smiling at her.

"Do you want some tea?" He asked offering her a cup as he saw her relax alittle bit.

"What is your name child?" He asked her as she took the cup from his hand.

"My name is Krishna, General Iroh, Sir." she said after taking a sip of her tea.

"There is only one airbender in existance right now, and that is the Avatar, yet, you seem to be an airbender as well, how did you come to be here, Krishna?"

"I don't think you would belive me, Sir." Krishna said staring at her cup of tea.

"You never know what I will think until you ask me, and call me Uncle."

"Ok, The day before yesterday, I made a wish that me and my brother could get away from home, and when we woke up the next day, we had gone into the past, and we were here."

"Is the boy in the prison hold your brother?"

"Yes, he is my half-brother."

"I saw his eyes, he has the trait of only the royal fire nation family, tell me, is he a desendant of Prince Zuko?"

"Yes, Sir." Krishna said really worried that Iroh would blab to someone, and her and her brother would be found out.

"Don't worry, Krishna, I told you I would not tell anyone any of your secrets, and I always keep my promises. But as I said before, call me Uncle." Iroh said smiling and standing up from where he was sitting.

"You need to rest." Iroh said walking to the door.

"Thank you, Uncle." Krishna said as she fell asleep.

**Was this chapter ok? I hope those who were confused aren't as confused anymore.**

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your reviews.**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Chapter 4

**Back in Dakarai and Krishna's normal time...**

Katara was worried, Krishna and Dakarai had been gone for a long time. She decided to go for a walk. When she got to the village, she saw Lord Zuko.

"Hello, Lord Zuko, how are things going for you?" She said as she got closer to him.

"I'm fine, how are you, and how is Dakarai?" Lord Zuko asked as he turned to face her.

"I'm ok, but I don't know about Dakarai." Katara said with a sad look on her face.

"What do you mean, Katara?" asked Zuko.

"Dakarai and Krishna are missing. At first we all thought they had just gone for a walk, but they have been gone for a very long time." Katara said worried.

"I have to go, I hope you find them." Zuko said walking back to his ship.

**With Aang, Katara, and Sokka...**

They had gotten away from Zuko along time ago, but none of them had spoken yet.

"I wonder what was up with that?" Katara said breaking the silence.

"You mean Zuko and Dakarai?" Aang said from Appa's head.

"Yeah, they were almost identical, I wonder if they're related?"

**Krishna...**

Krishna woke up for the second time, and decided to go outside. When she got outside, she heard a noise behind her. She turned around so fast she almost fell down, it was only Iroh.

"Sorry for the scare, Krishna, my nephew wishes to speak with you." Iroh said walking off, and beckoning for Krishna to follow him.

"Sit down." Zuko told her when she entered the room.

She quickly obayed and sat down on the mat to which Zuko was pointing.

"Your name is Krishna, right?" Zuko asked.

She nodded, to scared to say anything.

"That boy, is he your brother?"

She nodded again.

"What did you do to him?" She asked him, finally getting enough courage to say something.

"He is down in the prison hold untill he agrees to answer my questions."

Krishna knew her brother was to stubborn to do anything anyone said, but she didn't say anything do to the force in Zuko's statement.

"Why were you with the Avatar?" Zuko asked getting back to his questions.

"He is our friend." she replied.

"Where is he now, and where is he headed?"

"I have no idea where he is, and I have no idea where he is going." she answered truthfully.

Zuko noticed that she was saying the exact same thing her brother had said earlier, and that rose some suspisoin, but Zuko knew that he wasn't going to get anything out of her, and gave up.

"You can go now, but you can not see your brother." Zuko said walking to the otherside of the room.

Krishna walked out of the door as fast as she could, and because she couldn't see Dakarai, she just found a place with a very vast view of the ocean and sat down.

**With Dakarai... **

Dakarai was worried about his sister.

_'I hope she's ok,' _Dakarai thought as he walked from one side of his cell to the other.

He finally stopped walking, and sat down in the corner.

**3 days later...**

Krishna had been sitting in the exact same spot the whole three days. She hadn't eaten the whole time, the only time she ever got up was when Iroh made her go play a game and drink tea with him, she even slept on the floor in that spot.

_'It's so cold this morning, I hope Dakarai is doing ok, I haven't seen him this whole time. I'm kind of hungry, but I'm not eating until Dakarai is freed.'_ she thought looking out at the sea.

**Dakarai...**

Dakarai too, had barly moved the whole three days, of course he didn't really have a choice, like his sister did. He was sitting in the corner of his cell, with his face in his knees.

_'I'm so freaking thirsty, and hungry, I hope Krishna is doing better than I am,'_

**With Iroh and Zuko...**

Iroh had just checked up on Krishna and Dakarai.

"Zuko, you need to free the boy."

"What, why?" Zuko asked.

"Look at them, have you not seen what seperating them has done?"

Inside Zuko knew that his uncle was right, he had seen both Krishna and Dakarai.

"And letting him free, isn't letting them off the ship, they're still stuck here." Iroh said to Zuko.

"You are right, Uncle, go let him out." Zuko said giving up.

Iroh went to free Dakarai.

"You're letting me out?" Dakarai said as Iroh unlocked the door.

"Yes, your sister is on deck, but you have to drink this first, it's my favorite." Iroh said handing him a cup of tea.

At first Dakarai was too scared to drink the tea, but soon he had decided he was to thirsty to care, and he drunk the tea as fast as he could.

"Thank you, Sir." he said as he handed Iroh back the cup and ran as fast as he could to find his sister.

He finally got to the deck level, and threw the door open, at the front of the ship, he saw Krishna sitting.

"Krishna!" he half way yelled as he ran over to her.

Before she had time to react, he had picked her up and was giving her the biggest hug she had ever expirienced.

"Dakarai...I need to breath..." Krishna said after she had gotten over the shock of seeing her brother.

"Are you ok?" He askedher as he put her down and started to look her over.

"I'm fine, Dakarai, they didn't do anything to me." Krishna said smiling, then hugging her brother again.

"So much for not hating Prince Zuko, huh?" Krishna said as she let her brother go.

"I guess so." Dakarai said before he heard a noise behind him.

He turned around ready to fight whoever was behind him.

"I thought you two would be hungary." Iroh said as he handed them two bowls of noodles.

"Thank you." they both said taking the bowls from his hands.

Later at noon they were both walking around, and they found Zuko training with different people on the ship.

Zuko hit the soldier with a blast, and the man was knocked back.

"Good job, Prince Zuko." Iroh shouted in encouragement from the side.

"Who wishes to fight me next?" Zuko shouted at the various men that had nothing to do and were watching him.

"I'll do it." Dakarai said from where he and Krishna were standing.

"Ok." Zuko said as he saw Dakarai walking towards him.

**And thats that. Was it good, even though it was kindof short? I was going to put Zuko and Dakarai's fight in here, but I decided to put it in the next chapter. Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for your reviews.**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Chapter 5...**

Krishna stayed put and looked at her brother for a few seconds.

_'I hope neither of them get hurt.'_ she thought as she walked over to Iroh.

"Are you sure you want your brother to fight him, Krishna." Iroh said to her as she came closer.

"It doesn't matter, he's so stubburn, he would never listen if I told him not to."

Dakarai walked to his place, and prepared to fight, getting in the exact stance Zuko was in.

Zuko attacked first, he blasted a big ball of fire at Dakarai. Dakarai dodged, and sent a stream of fire towards Zuko, missing badly.

"What the? He's right there, how did I miss?" Dakarai said not beliving how bad he was doing.

While he was preoccupied, Zuko fired at him agian, this time he couldn't dodge in time.

"Ahhhh!" Dakarai shouted grabbing his burnt arm, but his sleeve wasn't burned.

Dakarai shot another blast at Zuko, this one hit him, but didn't do much.

Iroh noticed that when Dakarai's arm was hit, his clothes didn't catch fire.

"That's odd, fire-proof material?"

"Good old Mom. She got sick of all of his clothes catching fire and being ruined, when he first learned firebending. So she started making all of his clothes out of fire-proof cloth. It's a good thing too, we would be in trouble if his shirt burned away." Krishna said.

Zuko stopped attacking Dakarai for a moment.

"God you stink, you're the worst firebender I've ever fought, the cook could do better."

"It's not like I have anyone to teach me!" Dakarai yelled as he shot the biggest blast of fire he could handle.

Zuko got hit in the side, and almost yelled, but then started fireing at Dakarai agian.

"He taught himself? If that is true, he did a pretty good job." Iroh said hearing all of their conversation.

"He only sees his dad once a year, and when he does his dad is to busy to teach his son firebending, the one time he did try to teach Dakarai something, he was so impatient, that Dakarai didn't learn anything."

"Why doesn't he get someone else to teach him?" Iroh asked.

"The only person willing to was his uncle, and he died when Dakarai was 5."

"You said that Dakarai was a desendant of Prince Zuko, tell me, is Dakarai his son?"

Krishna thought for a while, finally she decided that she trusted Iroh, and she told him he was right.

"I thought so, they are alike in very many ways. It will be interesting to see who will win this battle."

Dakarai and Zuko had been fighting for a while, and were both getting tired, but neither one was about to give up.

_'I knew this was going to be a challenge, but I'm really starting to get tired.' _Dakarai thought as he dodged a stream of fire.

Then he thought of something that would help him do better.

He needed to get Zuko distracted and off guard.

He started shooting shooting at Zuko's feet making him busy with trying to not get his feet burned, or trying to ignore the pain in his feet when they did get hit. Then he shot at Zuko's chest, knocking him backwards.

Even though Zuko hated it, he was really worn out, and didn't get up after his back hit the floor.

_'Yes! I finally beat my father!...sorta.'_ Dakarai thought walking over to where Zuko was.

"Thanks for fighting with me, it was an honor, and I haven't sparred with anyone since my 5th birthday." Dakarai said reaching down his hand for Zuko to help pull him up.

Zuko got up by himself, and instead of talking to Dakarai, he just left.

Dakarai walked over to Krishna.

"Good job, Brother!" Krishna shouted running to him and hugging him.

"Krishna let me go that hurts." Dakarai said.

Krishna let go as soon as he said that and looked at him with worried eyes.

"I'll be fine, let's go for a walk." Dakarai said grabbing her hand and leading her to the the other side of the ship.

They were soon away from everyone else, and Dakarai started looking at his burns. One arm was pretty badly burned, and his chest and stomach were burned also, but that was all.

"That looks like it hurts, " Krishna said pointing to the burn on his arm.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Dakarai said smiling down at his sister.

"So, what did you learn?" Krishna asked him.

_'She's starting to talk like Avatar Aang, he's always telling us there is something to learn from everything.'_

"I actually learned alot, I've learned more in the last 10 minutes than Dad has taught me in my entire lifetime." Dakarai said sitting down on the deck.

"It's so weird how he acts now. I like him better in our time, he's nicer." Krishna said also sitting down.

"You better watch your mouth, Krishna, you never know who will be listening to you." Iroh said from behind them.

They both spun around and looked at him.

"How long have you been back there, Uncle?" Krishna asked standing up.

"Not very long, but you two need to be very careful while you are on my nephew's ship."

"Yes, Sir." Dakarai and Krishna said walking away.

Dakarai looked around, and noticed nobody was out on deck.

"Where is everybody?" quietly to himself.

"It's suppertime, they're probably eating." Krishna answered.

"I miss my glider," Dakarai said after a few minutes of them walking around.

"I do too, and I'm sick of wearing these gloves all the time."

"Keep them on anyway, all the time, there is alot of secrets hiding behind those gloves and clothes, Krishna."

"I know, I won't take them off." Krishna said kindof sad.

Dakarai yawned, which caused Krishna to yawn also.

"I have a room inside, I haven't slept in it yet, but I'm pretty sure that there is two beds in it." Krishna said grabbing Dakarai's hand and leading him inside.

"You have been sleeping outside this whole time!" Dakarai said staring at his little sister.

"Yes."

"Do you know what Mom would do if you got sick while we were away, and she found out about it!" Dakarai said quietly as they entered the corridor his sister's room was in.

Krishna just smiled at him. As they walked down the hallway, Dakarai saw that one of the doors was cracked open. He glanced in as they passed it, and saw Zuko meditating. Then Krishna stopped at the next door, and opened it up. She walked in with Dakarai right behind her.

"Your room is right next to Lord Zuko's." Dakarai said after he shut the door behind him.

"Why do you call him Lord Zuko, he's your dad" Krishna asked sitting down on her bed.

"I call Avatar Aang Dad," Dakarai said sitting down on the other bed.

"Not to his face." Krishna answered.

"I don't call him Dad to his face, because it would be dishonorable, but I don't call Lord Zuko Dad because he is the ruler of the firenation, and I'm just some kid that's in his castle once a year, just because he is my father, doesn't mean that he's my dad."

"I just commented, I didn't expect your life story." Krishna said while using airbending to blow Dakarai back, not expecting him to fall off the bed.

"Just for that, I'm going after you when you least expect it." Dakarai said not getting up, but just staring up at the ceiling.

"Goodnight, Brother," Krishna said turning her back towards the wall and falling asleep right after.

Dakarai wasn't sleepy for some reason, and he walked out into the hall.

_'I wonder if Katara, Aang, and Sokka will ever show up?' _Dakarai thought as he started down the hall.

"Not that I don't enjoy my time with dear old Daddy." Dakarai grumbled to himself as he passed Zuko's room.

Dakarai went into the dining hall, he knew it would be empty.

"I'm so tired of being on this massive hunk of floating metal." Dakarai said kicking one of the tables as he passed it, then sitting down in the back of the room.

Iroh sat down infront of him.

"What are you doing up, Uncle Iroh, isn't it past your bedtime?" Dakarai said joking around.

"I brought you some tea." Iroh said passing him a cup.

"I miss tea, you used to make it for me all the time when I was little." Dakarai said to Iroh, he knew that Iroh knew about Krishna and him, and he knew nobody else was around too.

"How has your expirence in the past been so far, Dakarai?"

"Pretty crappy, but anything is better than being at home." Dakarai said still looking at his tea and not drinking it.

"What is so wrong with your home that you and your sister would want to leave?" Iroh said after taking a sip of his tea.

"I'm the son of Fire Lord Zuko, and I live at an airbender temple." Dakarai said.

Iroh looked like he was about to say something, but Dakarai beat him to it.

"I really don't want to talk about my life, I want to get away from it, not think about it, goodnight, Uncle." Dakarai said leaving.

As Dakarai walked back to his sister's and his room, he started snapping his fingers trowing a tiny fireball up with each snap.

_'I wonder if I could get three to stay at the same time, and then I could juggle them?' _Dakarai thought smiling.

"Nah, I'd just end up burning my self." he said quietly as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

He got to the room and walked in. Krishna was still asleep.

"Goodnight, Krishna, Mom, Dad, Lord Zuko, Uncle Iroh, Katara, Aang, Sok..." Dakarai said naming off people untill he fell asleep.

**End...**

**It was pretty boring, sorry. I wanted to do the fight at the begining better and longer, but I can't write much of anything interesting. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your reviews.**

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Chapter six...**

When Krishna woke up, she saw that Dakarai had already left.

She went outside to find something to do.

Dakarai was walking through the ships many corridors, also trying to find something interesting.

He soon settled on watching Zuko train.

"How are you doing today, Dakarai?" Irohasked as Dakarai walked nearer.

"I'm ok, I miss my mom and dad." Dakarai said as he watched Zuko blast someone with fire.

"Heck, I'm even starting to miss my father." Dakarai said as the person got up, and shot at Zuko.

Zuko shot back at the person, and the person gave up and walked away.

"Good job, Prince Zuko." Iroh said, as Zuko started walking towards him.

"Where is the Avatar, I'm growing tired of waiting." Zuko grumbled to himself.

"Do you want to train some more, or quit for today?" Iroh asked.

"I don't care." Zuko said still thinking about the Avatar.

"Why don't you fight Dakarai again?"

"Ok, whatever." Zuko said looking at Dakarai.

"Prisoner vs. Banished Prince, Round Two." Dakarai said as he walked to one side of the training area.

"I heard that!" Zuko yelled as he shot a stream of fire at Dakarai.

Dakarai dodged.

"Seriously though, why do you want to try to capture the Avatar so much anyway?" He said shooting at Zuko.

"I have to, I want to go home!" Zuko said as he blocked.

"Your father will let you come home eventually, Avatar captured or not, it doesn't matter if you betrayed him, no father is that evil," Dakarai said as he watched Zuko starting to shoot a fireball at him.

"Well, unless, its my father, he would probably do that if the opertunity came up." Dakarai said as he caught the fireball, spun around and threw it back.

Zuko was hit, and was thrown back.

"You talktoo much!" Zuko shouted at Dakarai ticked off, after he stood back up.

He shot at Dakarai, and Dakarai dodged.

"Maybe, you just don't talk enough." Dakarai said starting to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Zuko yelled.

"I give up, I'm bored." Dakarai said continuing, not turning.

Zuko walked over to Iroh.

"What is up with him, Uncle?"

"What do you mean, Prince Zuko?"

"He is odd, He knows alot about me, he talks to me like he knows what is going on, and what is going to happen in my life, and he looks exactly like me, who is he?"

Iroh thought about his answer, he had told them tha the wouldn't tell anyone thier secrets. He decided he would only tell Zuko what he had to know and not any extra.

"He is your son, Zuko."

"What are you saying, Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Let's go inside, I'll make some tea, then I will answer your questions." Iroh said getting up from his sitting position and walking inside.

As soon as they got inside, Zuko started asking stuff.

"What did you say again?" Zuko asked hearing him earlier, but wanting to hear it again.

"Dakarai is your son, Prince Zuko."

"That isn't possible, Uncle, he's the same age as me."

"He isn't from this time period."

"If he isn't from this time, how did he get here?" Zuko asked getting frustrated.

"Krishna wished upon a star, and they came here." Iroh said truthfully.

"Yeah, like I'm going to belive that." Zuko said.

"It's true, how do you think he knew all those things about you."

"There are plenty explainations for him knowing those things." Zuko said trying to figure everything out.

"Are you sure that their explaination isn't the right one, Prince Zuko?" Iroh said.

"If I am Dakarai's father, who is his mother?" Zuko asked, giving up and starting to belive what his uncle had said.

"I do not know, all they told me, is that she is a water bender." Iroh said.

Zuko looked out of the window, and saw the Avatar's bison in the air.

"The Avatar!" Zuko shouted as he ran out of the room.

**Dakarai...**

As Dakarai walked down the deck, he saw Krishna sitting on the floor looking up at the sky. 

"What are you doing, Krishna?" He said as he walked over to her.

"I'm looking at the clouds."

"Ok." Dakarai said looking up also.

It was getting late, so it was kind of hard to see.

"That one looks like Dad when he gets ticked off." Krishna said pointing up at the sky.

"It does...that one looks like, never mind, I have no idea..." Dakarai said as Krishna shook her head.

"Weird, that one looks just like a flying bison." Krishna said pointing up again.

"Krishna, that is a flying bison!" Dakarai shouted quietly as he stood up.

**With Aang, Katara, and Sokka.**

Katara looked down at the ocean and saw the black ship.

"Aang look!" she shouted as she pointed to it.

"It's Zuko's ship," Aang said following her finger.

"Look at the two people on the deck." Katara said.

Aang looked, he saw two people one in blue, the other in red and black.

"It's Dakarai and Krishna."

"We have to get them," Katara said looking at Aang.

"Ok." Aang said lowering Appa.

When they got close to the ship they got off of Appa and went over to Dakarai and Krishna.

"What are you guys doing here?" Krishna said.

"We came to get you," Katara said smiling at them.

"Come on, let's go." Appa said going back over to Appa.

**Zuko...**

When Zuko finally burst through the door that opened to the deck, he saw the Avatar and the others flying off on the back of the Avatar's bison.

They were really far up, and he knew that there was no way they would be able to shoot them down. Zuko ran to the bridge, and yelled at the helmsman to follow them.

The helmsman looked into the sky to see which way he should go, but the Avatar was nowhere in sight.

Zuko yelled in rage as he stormed out of the room, and went out to the deck.

**With the others...**

Krishna and Dakarai looked over Appa's side untill they were up in the clouds and out of Zuko's view.

They looked up and saw that Aang, Katara, and Sokka, were all looking at them.

"I guess we have alot of explianing to do huh?" Krishna said as she and Dakarai prepared themselves for questioning.

How was this chapter? Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7...**

It took awhile for anyone to say anything.

Katara was the first to come up with a question.

"Who are you, Dakarai, how are you related to Zuko?"

"I am Zuko's son." Dakarai said nervous and looking down at his lap.

"That isn't possibe, aren't you about the same age?" Aang asked as Sokka said something rude that everybody else ignored.

"Dakarai and I aren't from this time period, we came back in time from after the war." Krishna said explaining.

"Ok, you said you had different fathers, right, who is yours, Krishna?" Katara asked.

"Yes, my father is Avatar Aang." Krishna said calmly.

Krishna and Dakarai looked at Aang and the others expecting one of them to say something.

_'So Krishna's father is an airbender and he is Aang, and Dakarai's fathter is an Firebender, and he is Zuko.' _Katara thought straightening every thing out in her mind.

"You said you two's mother is a waterbender, who is she?" Katara asked.

"Well..." Krishna started to say but stopped saying when she saw Katara's eyes go wide.

"It's me isn't it." Katara said quietly.

Dakarai and Krishna both didn't say anything, but just nodded their heads.

"I'm going to land on this island coming up." Aang said.

No one said anything as they landed.

As soon as Appa landed, Krishna and Dakarai grabbed their gliders(which the others had grabbed for them at the camp where they first fought Zuko) and jumped off and went down the beach by themselves, no one stopping them.

"I'm confused." Sokka said after they were out of sight.

"I am too." Katara and Aang said at the same time.

"I can understand Krishna being you two's kid, but, Zuko and Katara, that's just creepy." Sokka said shuddering at the last part.

"Well, I belive what they said even though it is crazy, why would they lie about something like that?" Aang said.

"Yeah, Aang is right, let's go make camp." Katara said starting to walk into the jungle.

**Back to Krishna and Dakarai...**

Krishna and Dakarai walked all the way to the other end of the island before sitting down.

They didn't say anything until 5 minutes later.

"I just thought of something." Krishna said.

"What?" Dakarai asked her.

"I wonder how us coming back in time and telling everyone all of these things is going to affect our time period." Krishna said quietly.

"Well obviously we didn't screw up our lives too bad, considering that we haven't dissapeared yet. Who knows, we might have just created the future we live in." Dakarai said after thinking for a couple of seconds.

"I hope we didn't hurt anything." Krishna said worried.

"It's getting dark, we need to go join the others." Dakarai said standing up.

"Ok." Krishna said obviously not wanting to go before she stood up.

When they got to the others, they were all asleep.

"We should sleep too, Krishna, goodnight." Dakarai said as he layed down on the grass.

"Goodnight, Dakarai." Krishna said as she layed down beside him.

Around two hours later something woke Dakarai up. Krishna was on her knees crying as quietly as she could into his shoulder.

Dakarai sat up and hugged Krishna letting her cry into his chest, and patted her on the back.

"I miss Mommy and Daddy, I want to go home." Krishna said through her tears.

"It will be ok, Krishna." Dakarai told her.

Soon Krishna stopped crying. But neither of them could go back to sleep, so they looked up at the sky to watch the stars.

Krishna saw a shooting star and she thought about how a star was the thing that sent them to the past, and maybe if she wished they could go back home.

_'I wish Dakarai and I could go back home now to our own time, and that no one in this time remembered us ever being here.'_ Krishna thought before falling back asleep.

When Dakarai woke up, and looked around he noticed that they were in a different place then they were when he fell asleep. They were around 50 feet from the foot of a mountain.

"Krishna," He said quietly as he shook her to wake her up.

"...huh...?" Krishna said as she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Dakarai smiling at her.

"We're back?" Krishna shouted standing up after she had looked around.

"Come on let's go!" She shouted as she grabbed his hand and started running to the mountain.

Dakarai looked around, Krishna had her glider, but he must of left his back in the past.

"My glider isn't here." he said.

"Oh, well, you can ride with me up to the temple." Krishna said.

"Ok." Dakarai said walking over to her side.

Soon the two were at the temple, and it looked exactualy as they left it.

"MOM? DAD?" Krishna yelled running into the temple with Dakarai walking behind her.

"Is that Krishna?" Katara asked Aang when she thought she heard her yelling.

Katara turned to she Krishna running to her and hugging her as hard as she could.

"Mom!" Krishna said really happy to see her.

"Daddy!" Krishna shouted as she let go of Katara and ran over to Aang.

"Where did you go? Where is Dakarai?" Katara asked as Krishna hugged Aang.

"We went into the past Mommy!" Krishna said when she let Aang go.

Katara noticed Dakarai walk into the room.

"Mother, I lost my glider." Dakarai said looking at the floor.

Katara walked over to him and hugged him gently.

"That's ok, Dakarai, we can make you another one." Katara said smiling at him.

"So where did you two go again?" Aang asked them.

"We went into the past, Daddy!" Krishna said smiling.

Aang looked at Dakarai with an unbeliving look on his face.

"It's true, Sir." Dakarai told Aang.

"You must tell us of your adventures." Katara said.

So they went into the drawing room and Krishna began to tell them of all the things they did.

**Back with Aang, Katara, and Sokka...**

"We better go, before Zuko catches up with us." Aang said to Katara.

"Sokka, time to go." Katara told Sokka who was just getting up.

They all packed up their things and left, none of them ever noticing the glider in the bushes close to the camp.

**THE END**

**I would like to thank you all again for your reviews, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I had writer's block and I would have never been able to finish this chapter if it wasn't for your reviews giving me ideas. I wrote this chapter ina very short time period, so I'm sorry if it's not very good.**

**_Miakoda Mikage, Dragon Jadefire, sokka.is.mine, not telling you, Lin13, Avatar Allie, Kiralover2, SleepingDragon13, CoryTaylorJoeyJordison, AnimeSkys, Iced Tea, lensgirlfriend, MyrmidanGuy, Inumaru12, Fluff in the Clouds, Boylessgirl52941, Phantom Hobbit, lackey1, preada58, Ryuusui, and all of those who didn't reveiew that the following statement applys to: _I'm very happy that you enjoyed this fanfic, that means alot to me.**

**I would say Please Review, but seeing as this is the last chapter, I will not say it. (but reviews would be nice...)**

**-MattsLittleSister**


End file.
